The Prodical Son
by Deiru Tamashi
Summary: Sequel to "Traitorous Revival" co-authored with Greymon Leader batx flashpoint. Now that our heroes must fight the final battle in the Feudal Era, will Michiru and his friends defeat Necro and the Emperor? Or will his attachment to his son get in the way? Rated T just in case. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha or Star Wars or anything affiliated with them. The rights to them belong solely to their respective owners.

_Last time..._

_Dragon got onto the computer and began typing furiously, but just a minute later the entire Death Star just vanished off the map. "What the hell?! Where'd it go?!" Inuyasha asked. Dragon slammed a fist onto the keyboard. "I was right; the Death Star is time-traveling!" he said. "Time-Traveling? To where?" Kaname asked. "The Feudal Era," he replied gravely. "Well then, let's stop them. R2, ready the transporter," Luke said, everyone nodded. The bot beeped and did so, and everyone disappeared back in time._

The Prodical Son

The moment the others arrived in the Feudal Era there were set upon by stormtroopers, and began a campaign of fighting off the stormtroopers from invading villages. Months had passed, and now there were holding back a brigade of soldiers from attacking Kaede's village. Inuyasha raised his sword over his head and called "Wind Scar!" and slammed it against the ground. Five mammoth bands of destruction fired across the ground, taking a chunk out of their numbers. "Hey Michiru! You okay?" he called, seeing his brother-in-law tire. "Yeah Inuyasha. Just need to focus," he replied, blasting a nearby trooper with a blast of flame.

Naito grunted and cast Hailstorm, summoning softball-sized pellets to rain down on the enemy. Once that was going he pulled out a radio and said "Hey Dragon! How are things going on the west side?" "Fine, I'm working with Miroku, Han, Kagome and some other villagers. But every time we kill one trooper a thousand take it's place." There was a burst of static and Kaname said "Same here on the east side. If don't do something soon, we're going to be overrun!"

"We need to think of a plan," Dragon said, but at that moment a glowing green whip sliced a column of soldiers on half, revealing its holder to be Sesshomaru. The moment he saw his brother his eyes narrowed, and Inuyasha yelled "The hell are you doing here?" "Protecting what's mine. By the way," he said, delivering a swift punch to Inuyasha's face. Naito merely raised his eyebrows, while Sango asked "Sesshomaru, are you here to help us?" "Yes. I punched him because he didn't tell me about his daughter," Sesshomaru replied. "So? What has that got to do with you?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"I took the time to find out about you, idiot," the demon lord said, slicing his whip through more stormtroopers. "Gee, thanks so much. Why?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. "I have a son," Sesshomaru announced, and even Naito blinked in surprise. "Who the hell would have a kid with you?!" his brother asked. After a moment Sango asked "Wait a minute. Was it Rin?" He nodded. "She is old enough. We were at my castle when one day... Eh, either way, we named the child after you," he said, putting his hand on his head.

Naito forgot to turn off his radio, and Kagome said "I should have seen that one coming. But why the visit?" "Someone has to do your job," he said, drawing Tokijin and slicing through a soldier. Back on his side of the village Dragon was standing in the midst of laser fire, Sutras and sacred arrows, counting his fingers. "So Inuyasha is the uncle of Inuyasha? Weird." Back on the other side, Naito said "Well, we appreciate the help," summoning Ice Spikes and blasting a trio of stormtroopers. "The simple number of these troops is astounding. Got a plan to defeat them?"

"I don't know," Michiru said, sweating. "Unless..." he looked up at the Death Star. Kaname arrived just in time to see the look on her brother's face, and she said "Bro, whenever you get that look you're thinking of something either selfless or stupid, usually both. What are you planning?" "We have to go inside the Death Star, but I need a small group," he said. "Okay. Michiru, you go with Inuyasha, Dragon, Naito and Sesshomaru. The rest of us will hold the fort here," she told him. Inuyasha looked up and asked "How the hell are we gonna get there?"

At that moment the Millennium Falcon, with Dragon and Han at the controls, arrived and Han announced "Need a lift?" "Get on. Once we're close enough we'll ride Kirara and Hachi," Dragon said. Sesshomaru was hesitant to enter the futuristic ship, but when Inuyasha sent him a taunting look he got on. "Okay, let's go," Naito said. Dragon smiled and took a drink from a flask, saying "Time to save the freaking universe." "Buckle up. It's gonna be a bumpy ride," Han announced.

While the ship flew through space, the entire group save for Han sat at a table, and Michiru laughed nervously. "Nice to see the family again?" Sparks literally flew between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as they glared at each other hatefully, and Naito said "I'll be with Han." if he learned one thing living on Hoth, it was to get away _before_ the storm started. "So, em, anyway made any new swords lately?" Michiru asked, still seeing sparks. "I hope the kids are better," Dragon said, massaging his eyes. Inuyasha turned his gaze away from his brother and said "And what does that mean?"

"It means I hope that your kids are mature pups," he replied. Naito walked back in, intent on getting a drink of water, and said "You know, I think this is the closest I've ever seen the two of you together without someone potentially dying." "Yep, it's a moment in history," Dragon said. Michiru laughed at that, and Inuyasha grit his teeth before saying "How much farther till we get there?" "Five minutes, Mario Brothers," Dragon said. Inuyasha looked at him. "Who?" "They're from a game called Mario and Luigi that Michiru showed us," Naito explained.

"So what do they have to do with us?" Sesshomaru asked. Naito said "You two look alike and yet are so different," while Dragon said "Simple. You're both idiots." At that Inuyasha's hand crept over to the Tetsuaiga, and he said "So I'm an idiot, huh?" Naito's eyes widened and he said "Hey guys, let's just take the tension down a notch... or three. Sound good?" "Yeah. Hey Han, how close are to the Death Star?" "Close to it," he replied. The suddenly the ship shook and Inuyasha asked "The hell was that?" "I would hazard a guess that was the Death Star's lasers," Naito said, and Han replied. "It was. Buckle in."

"Okay everyone prepare for some crashing," Michiru said as they all strapped themselves in. The ship rumbled even more and the lights flickered. "They _really_ don't want us to get close, do they?" Naito said. Inuyasha growled. "If only I could get out there and use my Tetsuaiga. Then they won';t be shooting us." As soon as he said that there was an explosion, and odd creak, and the ship tilted forward. "Han, what's going on?" Michiru asked. "Em, you might want to take Hachi and Kirara. The ship dying," he replied, sad and scared as his ship was exploding in random places.

All their eyes widened and Inuyasha yelled "Shit!" They unbuckled themselves and ran for the exit, the ship falling apart around them. As they neared Michiru called "Hachi, Kirara, now!" Both of them nodded and transformed. Dragon, Naito and Inuyasha got on Hachi, Michiru rode Kirara, and Sesshomaru flew on his own. "Okay everyone go to the Death Star. If I'm correct we can make it to the Emperor's throne room and end this," Dragon said, showing a digital map. The others nodded and flew out, dodging laser from the Death Star's countless turrets. They flew closer and closer, until they reached inside the hanger, Hachi and Kirara immediately taking off.

"Okay, let's kick some ass," Inuyasha said, drawing Tetsuaiga. "Yeah," said Michiru. Then he pulled out a flash bomb and threw it to the the ground, blinding everyone. When it faded he was gone, and Sesshomaru asked "Where did he go?" "Damn, he's gone after Necro," Dragon said. "That fool! We have to go after him!" Naito called, and they ran down the hall. They made it to the room, seeing the Emperor on his seat with Necro and Michiru staring at each other. "Welcome Heroes of the Alliance," Sidious said as he walked down. "Yeah. This is your tomb," Necro said, showing new armor. It was black with yellow lines and a white cape, along with his usual Blue Bat mask.

"Where did you get that armor?" Michiru asked. "War gift, you know. Technically it's Demon Slayer armor, but with a mega upgrade. Naito's eyes narrowed. "What kind of upgrade?" he asked. The armor's design is the same, but it was made with modern technology," Necro replied. Inuyasha drew his sword. "So what? I'll still kill you." "Yeah. You're good at that," Necro he said sarcastically, activating his double-ended lightsaber. "Inuyasha, don't fight him," Michiru said. He looked like he was about to protest, but before he could Michiru said "This is my fault. I'll take care of it." He drew his darksabers.

"So you won't let your friends die, you won't let you family die, but you pick me. You really are terrible,' Necro said. The Emperor laughed, the sound making Sesshomaru sneer. "I don't wan to do it, but I have no choice. If I don't them I'm condemning countless people to die. "I died," Necro replied. Michiru hung his head. "I know. But if I don't stop you, others will share that fate. And _they_ won't be revived." "Then die," he said, and rushed forward so the two of them were in a lightsaber lock. "Can't you just surrender? I don;t want to kill you," Michiru asked him. "Take the hint. I don't care," Necro replied, banging his head into Michiru's.

Michiru stumbled back, dazed from the blow, and said "if that's what you want, then so be it!" He raised his hand called "Raging Flame!" firing a spear of flame at Necro. He used Force Lightning to block and both attacks collided. The two pushed against each other for a moment before exploding, sending both of them back and creating a haze of smoke in the air. "That's it. I'm done standing around," Naito said, his hands glowing with Shikigami. "If I'm not fighting Necro I sure as hell am taking care of the Emperor." "You and us too; come on," Dragon said, as he, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed Naito.

Naito's Ice Shikigami appeared, and he called "Ice Spikes!" firing a trio of them at Sidious. He got out his lightsaber and cu them in half before going straight for Inuyasha, but just he was about to stab him Sesshomaru pushed him out of the way and took the blow. His eyes widened, and as the Emperor pulled back he was attacked by Naito. Inuyasha ran towards his brother, who was holding a hand to his chest. "You idiot! Why did you do that?" "Simple. You're my brother," Sesshomaru said as he closed his eyes.

Inuyasha looked down at Sesshomaru. He knew that his brother was too strong to be killed by an attack like that, merely fall unconscious. Still he slowly turned and glared at the Emperor, yelling "You BASTARD! Die!" and unleashing the Wind Scar. Sidious used lightning to block the attack, but Dragon hit him on the back to make him be hit by both the lightning and the Wind Scar. On the other side of the room Necro and Michiru were back in a lightsaber lock, Michiru saying "Please, surrender. I want to let you live."

"You don;t know what I am," Necro said, throwing his mask and cape at Michiru, blinding him and going for the kill. He cut through the cape and threw the mask off, blocking the attack just in time. "Yes, I do. You're my son." "Then why did you leave me?!" Necro yelled, punching is father in the stomach. "I didn't even know you were born!" he wheezed, trying to regain the air. He lost. Necro gave him a look of pure, unadulterated hatred. "Then we fall together." he ran and grabbed Michiru before jumping out of glass window, pulling him down with him.

"Michiru!" Naito called, but was stopped by the emperor. He growled and said "Ice Prison!" and a block of ice engulfed him from the neck down. "Good. Darth Sidious, you are under arrest!" Dragon said, while Inuyasha held his unconscious brother and looked at the two falling. As they fell through the air Michiru kept trying to cast his Wind Shikigami and keep them from falling to their deaths, but Necro kept stopping him. "Stop! If I don't we'll both fall to our deaths!" "Then let's," his son replied, they went through another pane of glass, there was loud thus and everything was silent.

There was no sound, no movement, nothing to cut the thick tension. Until Inuyasha called "Michiru!" Handing his brother over to Naito, he jumped out the window as well, his half-demon endurance allowing him to land and not be hurt. Dragon got on Kirara and all three of them got flew down. He went over to Michiru and took off his helmet. "Oh god, oh my god," he said, starting to cry. "God no, I can't feel a pulse." "What?!" Inuyasha said, running over and placing his hand on Michiru's neck. There was no way. After all this time, there was no way his brother-in-law was going down so easily.

But alas, he couldn't feel a pulse either. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" he yelled, grabbing his shirt and sobbing into it. Kirara licked his face, but to no affect. "He had no regrets," Naito said. Inuyasha glared at him. "Don't talk like that! There's has to be someway to save him!" Naito was silent for a moment, until he hesitantly said "There is... one way." Sesshomaru's eye opened, and while breathing hard he said "Listen. I may be able to save one of them, but my energy is depleted enough that I can only revive one before I faint again. Which one?" Naito and the others thought about it for a moment, before they all said "Michiru."

"Are you sure? Think about this: Michiru may feel even guiltier because he let his son die again, and this time it's on a more personal level. He may be alive but this could affect him more than ever," Sesshomaru reasoned. "He does have a point. Michiru is that type of person," Dragon said. "Well... there is a way I could revive whichever one Sesshomaru doesn't. But it might not be a good idea," Naito said. "Tell us," Dragon said. "The same spell that I used on myself. I was on Hoth, lying in the snow and bleeding to death, when I literally became one with my Ice Shikigami. I was able to save myself, but in return my body became as frozen as it is now. I can't age, I can't fall ill, I can't even bleed. But as the same time I am stuck the way I am now forever, and my ability to feel emotions was all but gone. I can merge Michiru or Necro and their Ice Shikigami together and save them, but they'll be forever frozen in time," Naito explained.

"We may have to do that. Use it on Michiru; Necro is too dangerous to stay frozen in time. So are we all agreed?" Sesshomaru asked the others. "Agreed," they all said. Naito moved Michiru's body away from Necro's, and raised his hands. "Oh Spirits of Snow, Shikigami of Ice! Long have you been asked for by your wielder to grant them your power. Now i ask that you do once more, and in doing so fuse yourself with your wielder! I ask that your spirits merge to one in order to sustain this human's life force, freezing his body in time and granting him life eternal! Ice Fusion!" Both of their Shikigami appeared, Naito's a wolf while Michiru's was a bear. The bear roared and stood on two legs, before looking down at Michiru's still body. It lowered to the ground and pressed a paw to his heart, and the bear turned to white mist that entered his body. After a few minutes the mist was gone, and Michiru's slowly stirred.

"Michiru, thank god you're alive," Inuyasha said, hugging him. Abruptly he pulled back, saying "You feel like I'm hugging an ice block!" Sesshomaru used his sword and revived Necro, instantly fainting afterwards. "Well? How do you fell?" Naito asked. "I feel..." Michiru frowned. "Weird. I don;t really feel anything." Naito chuckled. "You'll get used to it. But what do we do about Necro?" As soon as he said that Necro stirred and sat up, blinking profusely. "Who are you people?" he asked, rubbing his head. Michiru blinked. Don;t you recognize us?" "No, sorry. My head really hurts," Leonardo said, rubbing the back of his skull. Naito looked down and, for the first time in a _very_ long time, his jaw dropped. "Do not tell me this little shit went and got amnesia?!"

Dragon laughed and nearly cried from amusement. "I guess that fall really did do something to him. Dude, welcome to life, Leonardo Kururugi." Michiru knelt down. "My name's Michiru. Michiru Kururugi." "Me and you have the same last name. Are we related?" Leonardo asked. "Yes actually. I'm your dad," Michiru said, glad that such a thing no longer triggered a negative response. "You're my dad?" For some reason Leonardo started to cry. "My dad?" Suddenly he hugged Michiru. He blinked in surprise but returned the gesture. "Yeah, I'm your dad." Naito smiled at the moment, but distantly heard an explosion and a faint rumble.

He frowned and asked "What was that?" "It came from there," Dragon said, pointing. Naito looked in that direction and his eyes widened. "That's not good. That's the direction of the Death Star's main power reactor!" he yelled. "A bomb! Guys, we need to get out of here now. The Death Star is going to fall!" Dragon warned. Michiru hurriedly pulled out a radio and said "Han! The Death Star is starting to fall! We need an exit ASAP!" A few minutes later the Falcon. Spark fizzing and smoking, but still working, appeared and he said "Get on!"

As out heroes got on and flew away, behind them there was a huge white light, and the Death Star itself exploded. A rogue wave of energy hit them, and the ship wobbled for a second before tilting. "Get ready everyone. We're on another crash course," Han said. They all strapped themselves in, and Dragon said "You know everyone, after this let's just have one big party." "Can there be liquor? The last time I got drunk was back at Michiru's bachelor party. And that was years ago," Naito asked. "Yeah, we can have all the liquor we want and drink non-stop," Dragon told him, smiling.

Naito smiled back. "Excellent. What about you Michiru, Inuyasha? You game?" Inuyasha nodded. "Hell yeah. I need some booze after the stuff that's happened today. You Michiru?" Michiru put his arm over his son;s shoulders. "Sure, but only if Leonardo can come." "Of course, it's time the family had a get-together," Inuyasha replied. There was a metallic groan, and Han said "Here it comes!" The Falcon crashed into the ground next to Kaede's Village, skidding a few hundred feet before it stopped. There was a silence, until the emergency lights came on and Naito asked "Everyone okay?"

"I'll live," Dragon said, putting hand up while the others unbuckled themselves. There was a hiss and the exit opened, allowing them all to walk out. Sango, Kagome, Kaname, and all the other were there, but when they saw Necro they yelled and pointed their weapons at him. "What's going on?" Leonardo asked, putting his hands up. "Guys it's okay! He's good!" Michiru called. The others slightly lowered their weapons, and Kagome asked "Good? What do you mean?" "Leo here hit his head and got amnesia. He doesn't remember a thing," Naito explained.

"Yeah, this is a completely different person," Dragon said, patting him on the back. Leonardo walked up to Sang and said "Hello?" Hesitantly, she extended her hand and they shook. "Hi, my name is Sango. I'm Michiru's wife." "Are you my Mom?" he asked. "Not biologically, no. But I am for all intents and purposes," she said, when suddenly her eyes widened and she turned to Michiru. "Michiru, I just remember: I have great news!" "What is it Sango?" he asked. Dragon looked at Naito and they smiled. Sango eyes were full of tears of joy, and she announced "I'm pregnant."

Michiru smiled in joy and hugged her, shortly inviting Leonardo into it and the three of them hugged. "Alright. Now what do you say we get ready for the party!" Inuyasha called, garnering cheers from everyone.

xxx

Later the night everyone as wearing kimonos in front of bonfire. While everyone was dancing or engaging in other activities, Michiru kissed Sango. "I'm so happy now," he said. Then they both saw Leonardo wearing a kimono sitting on a rock next to the sacred tree. "Go talk to him," Sango said, and he gave her stomach one more rub before nodding. As he walked he saw Dragon and Naito, who were trying to see who could drink the most shot glasses. Michiru shook his head in wonder, and approached Leonardo. "What's up?" he asked. Leo sighed sadly and said "I lied." Michiru frowned. "About what?"

"Dad, I don't have amnesia. The reason I lied is... you see, when I died I met Utsugi. He showed me what my hatred was: nothing more than just an excuse for my loneliness. Dad, I'm so so sorry for everything I've done as Darth Necro. I want to be your son, a good brother, someone you can truly love and call family," Necro said. Michiru looked at him in shock, but at the end he hugged his son tightly. "I love you already, son." The two of them were like that for a moment, until Michiru pulled back with a smile. "Now come on. If I know Sidious then he never once even let you taste alcohol. So why don[t I get you your first glass?" "Sure dad," Leo said.

Unknown to the two of the Miroku was behind the tree and heard everything. "So he doesn't have amnesia. This is the perfect way for me to get Sango back," he said, walking away and smiling. Miroku walked by Michiru and Leonardo, and once he was near Sango he said "Sango, I have most distressing news." She frowned and looked up at him. "What is it Miroku?" "I have just learned that Necro and Michiru both lied. Necro never lost his memory," he said, waiting for the look of betrayal to appear on her face. It did, but rather than betrayal it was anger. "I know that Miroku." He blinked. "You do?' "You've lied to me enough times that I can tell when someone is, and Leonardo is a terrible liar to begin with. I know he remembers everything. But I can also see that he wants to change." Then she grabbed her Hiraikotsu. "And if you don't let him, you WILL regret." Kirara made a growl of agreement.

Miroku paled and nodded quickly, in deep fear of an angry Sango. But her attention was already drawn away, and he turned to look. Naito and Dragon both slowly raised one more shot glass to their lips and drank, before Dragon fell sideways off his seat to lie sprawled on the grass. Naito smiled in victory, but before he could take one more shot and claim victory, his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell backwards, as unconscious as Dragon. Not far away Michiru and Leonardo laughed as they each held a drink, and Leo slowly downed his glass, blinking and shaking his head. "Damn," they could hear him say, and everyone laughed.

xxx

And that wraps up the Inuyasha/Star Wars crossovers! Greymon Leader, I hope you enjoyed this, and the little extra will arrive soon!

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


	2. Epilogue

Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha or Star Wars or anything affiliated with them. The rights to them belong solely to their respective owners.

Epilogue

_Nine years later..._

Sango sat down on a hill, watching her children below play around. Leonardo had been convinced to play hide and seek with her twin son and daughter. Her son Kaze had his father's hair but her eyes, while her daughter Yume had her hair but her father's eyes. Both of them were currently hiding in one of the large bushes in the field, waiting while Leonardo pretended to look for them. She knew that with his prowess over Shikigami he could have revealed them already, but he wanted them to have their fun. In the end, he did reveal them, and he half-chased them around the field until he caught Kaze.

"Are they having fun?" she heard a voice ask, and turned to see her husband Michiru and her sister-in-law Kaname walk over to her. She smiled. "Yeah, although I think Leo is going a little too easy on them. They want to have a challenge," she said. Michiru laughed. "Let them have their fun. We can have their Shikigami and fighting lessons later. For now, let's let them play." She sighed, but nodded. "All right." In truth, her children did have power over Shikigami, which she suspected they would. Kaname's daughter did as well, but now at age nineteen Tsuki had left Kaede's Village and began traveling the land, using her powers to fight demons.

Inuyasha had given her the Tetsuaiga after Kaname and Michiru cast a spell to keep his inner demon tied down, and now protected the village. Miroku returned to the temple that he had lived in with Mushin, and now was teaching other monks all that he had to know. Kagome had become a priestess alongside Kaede, though she still traveled between her two worlds. Kaname had become a priestess as well, only she now frequently visited the Kururugi Shrine, both to help the villagers there and to pay the groups respects to Utsugi. Shippo had grown and become a great warrior, traveling with Tsuki and helping her on her quest.

Dragon protected the village alongside Inuyasha, and Naito left for the continent, seeking more knowledge about the Shikigami and wondering if powers like it existed in other lands. After a long life of fighting, Sango couldn't be happier. "Mommy!" she heard Yuma say, running up to her. "Yes dear?" she asked. Yume pouted, her lower lip sticking out making her even more adorable. "Kaze said doesn't want to play hide and seek anymore. Can we still play it?" "You can play it for a while longer, but after that you have to let him pick the game," Michiru said.

She nodded and said "Okay!" running back to repeat this to her brother. "You know he's probably going to choose Shikigami Warrior, right?" Sango asked her husband. He nodded. "Yeah. And I'll make sure nothing bad happens," he assured her. Satisfied, she stood and said "I'm going back inside, okay?" Michiru nodded, and Kaname walked back with her. "So Kaname, how long should it be until the child is born?' she asked, gesturing at Kaname's swollen belly. She giggled. "Not long from now. Inuyasha is pretty nervous though. The last time I went through labor I yelled at him loud enough his ears rang.

Sango laughed; she had been the same way when delivering the twins. Then suddenly she caught the figure of someone with ice-white hair and a white kimono, and he called "Naito! You're back!" He looked up at her, and he smiled. "Yes, I just got back. I decided the life of journeying scholar was not my style. So I came back to stay here," he said. "Michiru will be glad you're back," she said. "And you can finally figure out if either Dragon or you can consume the most liquor," Kaname said. Surprisingly, Naito shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass on that one. The last time we tried that I received a large enough hangover for it to last a week. _And _still hurt the following one."

"So... what? You quit drinking?" Sango asked. He shook his head. "No, just not anytime soon." At that moment Inuyasha arrived, having picked up on Naito's scent. "Hey Naito! Good to see you back, man!" he said, patting him on the back. Dragon did the same, and he said "Thanks, guys." Then suddenly remembered something and said "Oh yeah! I got each of you something." He pulled out several boxes and handed one to each of them. Sango got a hair-clip with a quartz and jade lotus flower on it, Inuyasha got a sword that supposedly had been enchanted to be indestructible, Kaname received a sacred bow, and Dragon got a pair of steel knuckles.

"Thanks Naito. Were these all from the continent?" Kaname asked. "From various distances across it, yes," he said. They all thanked him for the various gifts, and when Michiru arrived back he got a book that held all the Shikigami spells Naito had learned, created, or discovered on his journey. "Just be careful. Some of those spells are still highly experimental, and at least one is highly explosive," he warned. Michiru thanked Naito for the gift and the all celebrated his return later that night. Naito actually did end up in a contest with Dragon, but like before they both passed out in a draw.

All was well.

xxx

Alas, the story is over. Greymon Leader, I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review! If you flame me Liam Neeson will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. (I'm just kidding... or am I?)


End file.
